Soul Eater: A Mission fit for a Meister
by MadisonScotts
Summary: Maka has gotten to the point where she is completely determined to make Soul a death scythe. Kid tries to pull her out of her obsession and develops a relation ship with Maka and grows even closer to her in more ways than one. Will Kid reveal his feelings for Maka? Or will Maka fall for the wrong person? M for Language, Possible Smut, and Sexual References.
1. Chapter 1-Determination

**I've been reading all of these MakaxSoul Lemons/Smuts and I knew I had to write one too! I love MakaxSoul so much. And I'll ship it t'ill I can't sail anymore. I have a great obsession with anime and I can put my writing skills to good use! :) I own no rights to Soul Eater or any of it's content. The only thing I own related to Soul Eater is the plot that I've created.**

* * *

><p>I walked down the halls of the DWMA and all I could think about was Soul, Death Scythes, and all of the souls we needed to collect.<p>

As I absent-mindedly thought about stuff I felt myself collide with a classroom door. I tumbled to the floor and my books flew from my arms due to impact.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" I sound in pain as I rubbed my head.

"Oh shit! Sorry Maka!" the perpetrator replied in resent.

I looked up to see who it was and my eyes met Souls red eyes.

"I need to talk to you about Soul Hunting." I said as I stood up pretending nothing ever happened.

Soul looked at me as if I was crazy, "Maka. I just knocked you on your ass as I accidentally beat you with a door. And you want to talk about making me a Death Scythe?"

"Yes Soul, I want to talk to you about becoming a Death Scythe. That _is _our goal.. I've been paranoid about our progress. I feel like..I'm letting you down and I'm not fulfilling my duty as your meister." I said a little shamed.

"Maka, your a great meister. Not only are we great friends but your a great partner. I couldn't be where I am today without you." Soul replied with sincerity.

"But that's not true! I'm a horrible meister! I Promised I would get you to be Lord Death's personal Death Scythe and I haven't!" I yelled as I sunk back to the ground and began to cry.

I could feel uncomfortability and awkwardness arise in Soul's soul wavelength. And then I felt another soul approach. It was familiar and powerful. It couldn't be black star, I didn't sense a conceited personality. This soul had an obsession. It had a need for something specific. Then I identified the soul. It was the symmetrical; kid.

"Maka What's wrong?" Kid asked with a tone of curiosity and concern.

"Its nothing." I said as I stood up a ran away.

"Maka!" Kid yelled down the hall as he ran after me.

I knew I couldn't outrun Kid. So I gave up the attempt.

Not long after I stopped he caught up to me.

"Maka, whats actually wrong?" He pressed the question.

"It's just that. Soul doesn't understand how I feel about this Death Scythe development. He wants to take a break from quests but... I really want to have him appointed as a Death Scythe." I said as I sat down by a tree and started crying a bit.

Kid sat down next to me as a sign that I had his attention.

I broke down, "I just feel like I haven't been a good meister. And I need to push us to achieve our goal."

He put his arm around me a held me close. Not responding. Not going to respond. Just listening, caring, and being there.

As I cried I layed my head on his chest as he held me. I felt different towards Kid. I've never felt this way about anyone ever before. Was this a good feeling?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I try to post often and New Chapters should be soon to follow! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison<strong>

**I've recently been very busy with school. So if I post they may be short! I'm so sorry!**

**If you like Anime I have more FanFics on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**

**It's a multi-Fandom account. So things such as science fiction or anime can be found there.**


	2. Chapter 2-An Unfamiliar Emotion

**I've been reading all of these MakaxSoul Lemons/Smuts and I knew I had to write one too! I love MakaxSoul so much. And I'll ship it t'ill I can't sail anymore. I have a great obsession with anime and I can put my writing skills to good use! :) I own no rights to Soul Eater or any of it's content. The only thing I own related to Soul Eater is the plot that I've created.**

* * *

><p>Maka<p>

I began to calm down a little more as I drifted off into sleep, lying up against Kid. Did I thought to myself, I have _feelings_ for kid!? Was I crazy?

I know that everyone has always expected Soul and I to become a couple but thats not how our relationship is. I know that Tsubaki and Black Star are close in a more intimate basis but never Soul and I. When we flirted a little it was a mere joke or it was to troll someone into believing Soul and I could actually work out. Soul is like family. And Soul and I being a couple should at any means be considered incest. It feels wrong. But with Kid.. With him it felt somewhat different. I wasn't like a family type bond. We were always friends on certain levels but we never thought of each other as attractive. But as I lay hers, I think about all of the things I like about him. Like his hair, and how even though he hates his asymmetric semi-circles his insecurity shows signs of vulnerability and compassion. And his determination like mine is strong. Some part of me makes me think he could be the one I need to make my life complete.

Kid

Shes really close. I've never been this close to a girl really..I mean Liz and Patty are really close physically but thats only when theyre in Weapon form. Other than that theyre usually off doing something psychotic that Patty thought of. Like petting a bear until it gets angry or walking in a pyramid without fixing the asymmetrical items in the room. I shiver thinking about asymmetry..it truly makes me sick.

But with Maka shes perfectly symmetrical. Her outfit, her hair, just everything. Even as she cries as I'm holding her the tears that fall pour out at the same time. As if theyre timed.

I wonder.. am I having attraction to Maka? No..It cant be, She doesn't even like me that way anyway. Unless she does? Does she!?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I try to post often and New Chapters should be soon to follow! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison<strong>

**I've recently been very busy with school. So if I post they may be short! I'm so sorry!**

**If you like Anime I have more FanFics on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**

**It's a multi-Fandom account. So things such as science fiction or anime can be found there.**


	3. Chapter 3- Falling for you

**I've been reading all of these MakaxSoul Lemons/Smuts and I knew I had to write one too! I love MakaxSoul so much. And I'll ship it t'ill I can't sail anymore. I have a great obsession with anime and I can put my writing skills to good use! :) I own no rights to Soul Eater or any of it's content. The only thing I own related to Soul Eater is the plot that I've created.**

* * *

><p>{Maka}<p>

After a couple minutes Kid and I got up.

"Do you think you want to back into school?" Kid asked.

I responded in an exhausted and sickly way, "I think I should go home but..Soul will be there as well so I wont get much distance between us."

He ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke, "Well hey, I mean I'm going home early today because I already finished my morning exams. Do you want to come over to my house and hang out while the tension dies down?"

"Sure I guess. It is Friday after all, but what about Liz and Patty? Won't they be there too? I just don't want anyone else knowing about my fight with Soul and everything." I stated kind of awkwardly.

Kid replied immediately after I finished speaking, "Oh Liz and Patty? They're staying over at some girls house for the weekend and my Father has meetings and work to do here at the DWMA. So I have the house to myself all this weekend."

"You would have me over all weekend?" I asked.

"Of course, if it helped get your mind off things." he smiled; symmetrically I might add.

His smiles just gives me goosebumps, Why, Why, Why do I like him so much?!

"Okay, then lets go I guess."

He reached down and grabbed my hand as he pulled me onto his skateboard. I didn't know it could get larger to fit more than one person! I wrapped my arms around him and awaited the 'ride,' to begin.

"Ready?" Kid questioned with a devious grin.

"Ready." I said.

With the two syllables I said we began to move. It was really fast. His hair was blowing all sorts of places and my pony tails seemed to fly behind me like ribbons. Out of sheer amusement and being utterly terrified of falling off I laughed uncontrollably the whole ride. Once we landed I let go of Kid's waist and stepped off.

"Wow, I'll never be satisfied with a simple motorcycle ride ever again." I joked.

He laughed a little and shook his head so that his hair fell naturally into place.

"Come on let me show you around." Kid said as he grabbed my hand yet again and pulled me though the big double doors.

Our apartment was nothing compared to Kid's house. Kid's house looked nearly as large as the DWMA or maybe even bigger! The home was pitch dark as we entered. He flipped a switch and every light in the whole home seemed to illuminate the room at once. Still holding my hand the young Shinigami led me up a grand staircase down multiple corridors to one door. The door had the writing engraved into the birch wood of the door. It read, "Death the Kid." He opened the door a held it open for me.

"Ladies first." he said as he bowed facetiously.

His room was anything you would expect from an OCD teenager. There was many things I predicted. There was a large bed with a canopy over it with one bedside tables on each side. Two identical large mahogany dressers, and much more.

"Wow. This is massive." I said complimentary.

"You can take my bed, I can use the spare." he negotiated.

I instantly rejected, "No, no. It's okay, this is your home as it is. You should get it. I can take the spare bed."

"I refuse. You are the guest, you should take the main bed." he insisted.

"I won't take your bed if you're supposed to be sleeping in it instead of me. I would feel better if you slept in your own bed." I said as an excuse.

"But I would feel better if you slept in my bed, Ma'am." He said in a joking but serious way.

As we went back and forth we both stopped for a second as we heard another voice in the room. We looked over to see Lord Death speaking to us through the mirror.

"Why don't you both sleep in the master bed? It's large enough for the both of you." he suggested innocently.

As soon as Lord Death made his suggested my Father was going crazy in the background.

You could hear him making a ruckus in the background, "Not my innocent little Maka! My little girl sleeping with a boy! No! Maka I'll save you!"

Ignoring my perverted Father's comments Kid and I looked at Lord Death and then at each other as both of us blushed.

"Are you sure your okay with that Father?" Kid asked.

"Of course. Have fun kids!" Lord Death said as he faded from view.

"Oh. Well okay." I said.

"Uh yeah." Kid replied awkwardly.

Kid broke the awkward silence, "Then let's find something to do?"

"Sure, lets go." I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I try to post often and New Chapters should be soon to follow! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison<strong>

**I've recently been very busy with school. So if I post they may be short! I'm so sorry!**

**My last chapter was done on Mobile..Sorry..**

**If you like Anime I have more FanFics on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**

**It's a multi-Fandom account. So things such as movies, shows, science fiction or anime can be found there.**


	4. Chapter 4-Meister Ditch Day

**I've been grounded for the past month now, but Im on Mobile right now...I love MakaxKid ****And I'll ship it t'ill I can't sail anymore. I have a great obsession with anime and I can put my writing skills to good use! :) I own no rights to Soul Eater or any of it's content. The only thing I own related to Soul Eater is the plot that I've created.**

* * *

><p>{Soul}<p>

Puttering up and down the halls I cursed under my breath. "Damnit, damnit, damnit, what the fuck did I say wrong? Was it the fact that I complimented her meister skills..Why the hell are girls SO HARD to understand.."

"Excuse me. But girls aren't hard to understand, guys are just misunderstanding." Tsubaki defended as she walked by.

"Well _excuse_ me.."

I was mad, furious in fact, confused, and I just want to go apologize for something I didn't do and get it over with. The way fights with Maka always seem to go..

{Kid}

"Okay Maka lets take the skateboard again."

"Okay." Maka agreed as she got back on and held her arms around me again.

Her hands were warm and she held on without squeezing me or being too limp. Also in full confession the only reason why I wanted to go on the skateboard instead of any other way of transportation was because I like the feeling of her arms around me.

"Kid?"

"Oh yeah, let's go." I answered.

"But where are we going anyways?"

I had an idea in mind, but I should make it a surprise.

"It's a surprise, close your eyes and hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay." She said softly as she closed her eyes and wrapped hed arms around me.

As I maneuvered the skateboard all around the city we finally got my event of choice.

I led her in and paid.

"Open your eyes now."

"Ice skating? But I don't think ive ever been ice skating..and Its sort of cold in here but Ive always wanted to try ice skating." Maka said with a smile.

"Fantastic. Then it can be a first time for both of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I try to post often and New Chapters should be soon to follow! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison<strong>

**I've recently been very busy with school. So if I post they may be short! I'm so sorry!**

**My last chapter was done on Mobile..Sorry..**

**If you like Anime I have more FanFics on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**

**It's a multi-Fandom account. So things such as movies, shows, science fiction or anime can be found there.**


	5. Chapter 5-Dreaming of a White Christmas

**I've gotten my computer back and I'm taking my break to catch up on my Fan Fiction.**** I have a great obsession with anime and I can put my writing skills to good use! :) I own no rights to Soul Eater or any of it's content. The only thing I own related to Soul Eater is the plot that I've created.**

* * *

><p>{Kid}<p>

I pulled my skates on and awaited for Maka to finish. When I looked over at him she had her laces all tangled up and her skate awkwardly in place.

"Ugh. Can you..help me?" She mumbled.

"Sure."

I got on my knees and leaned down to fix her shoes. After I unknotted them I helped her get the skate on and she tied her laces.

"Thanks." Maka said as we both stood up.

I smiled at her, "No problem."

I could tell we were both nervous and a little afraid. As we walked towards the ice skating rink I felt a warm hand touch mine.

Looking down to my side I met Maka's face looking up at me.

"Hey, don't be worried. We won't die ice skating."

"I know, I'm not worried really. I just wanted..to hold your hand.." She stated as she began to blush.

I blushed too and we stood there holding hands and looking at each other.

People stared and mumbled but even that didn't ruin out moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I try to post often and New Chapters should be soon to follow! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison<strong>

**I've recently been very busy with school. So if I post they may be short! I'm so sorry!**

**My last chapter was done on Mobile..Sorry..So is this one..**

**If you like Anime and Sci-Fi I have more FanFics on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**

**It's a multi-Fandom account. So things such as movies, shows, science fiction or anime can be found there.**


End file.
